


Tumblr Request: Shisui About to be a Daddy

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, you're about to be a daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Anonymous asked: Do you ship Shisaku (Shisui/Sakura)? Would you write something with Shisui discovering that he's going to be dad?





	Tumblr Request: Shisui About to be a Daddy

Sakura watched Shisui swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing as her pulse fluttered in her throat.

“I’m sure,” she said, before he could ask. “Med-nin privileges.”

She smiled, her lips a little paler than usual. She had been a little paler than usual for several weeks now.

Shisui had noticed. He’d noticed her needing earlier bedtimes, more rest. He’d noticed her eyes fluttering at night, as he watched her sleep, as her REM took on a more vivid dimension. He’d watched her eschew saké in favour of water or juice for over a month, and even turn up late to work twice.

“Do you know what this means?” Shisui said, voice quiet and a bit hoarse.

He had loved her for years. This was everything he’d ever wanted. He dared not hope for it, though, due to their respective positions and families. Well, mostly his clan.

Sakura nodded.

Reaching for Sakura’s hand, Shisui couldn’t pull his eyes from her versant depths. A family. They were going to start a family together.

“Who else knows?”

“Only Tsunade,” said Sakura.  
  
“And Kakashi?”

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. “Not yet,” she said quietly.

“He’ll know soon, if Tsunade hasn’t told him already,” said Shisui.

“I’ve asked for some time.”

Stroking her hand, Shisui felt the conflicted emotions on his own face, even as he tried to keep them impassable. Even as he struggled with the urge to show his excitement, anticipation and concern.

“Will he…”  
  
“I don’t know,” said Sakura. She curled her fingers in his, glancing down at them.

“What would you like to do?”

Sakura took a deep breath, then exhaled, her shoulders slumping.

“I’m open to suggestion,” she said, giving him a half-smile.

“I know. I enjoyed it,” he teased.

They chuckled.

Restless, Shisui reached for Sakura and pulled her into his arms.

“When do we need to do something?” he asked.   
  
Together they rocked side to side, slowly and gently, as if standing on the deck of a moored ship. Capable of movement, all at the weigh of their anchor.

“Not yet,” said Sakura. “I don’t want to leave it to the last minute, but… for now, I want to keep it close.”

“May I tell Itachi?”

“Yes. You couldn’t keep it a secret from him if you tried,” said Sakura, smiling.

They rocked a bit longer.

“Do you want me to be there when you tell him?”

“No, it will be fine.”

Leaning down, Shisui rested his forehead on Sakura’s and held her gaze.

“I know what you both gave up.”

“We all chose this. I don’t have any regrets, Shisui. I love you.”

Shisui smiled at Sakura, his shoulders relaxing.

“I love you, too. Just… let me know, okay?”

“I do.”

Resting her head against Shisui’s chest, Sakura sighed.

“How far along?”

“Fourteen weeks.”

“Can you feel anything yet?”  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
Shisui’s eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
“Can I?”

“Very soon,” promised Sakura, chuckling, as she felt Shisui reach between them and touch her stomach.

“Happy birthday, daddy.”

“Best birthday present ever,” said Shisui.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
